Looks Like I Win
by kimqwin
Summary: An alien princess and her boyfriend play a game of tag. Sort of. Oneshot. RobStar. Ultra pointless with lots of fluff.


Starfire was a gust of wind. Hovering a few inches above ground, she flew in a flurry. She had no idea where she was, nor where she was going. All she knew is that she couldn't stay here, and so she quickened her pace and surged forward.

The moment she entered the forest, she skidded to a halt. Her lungs burned. Her torso ached. Catching her breath, she took in her surroundings. It was the start of autumn, and the trees flaunted their multi-colored leaves. Hues of red, orange, and yellow fluttered down, fitting the prismatic forest floor like pieces into place. Strips of light streaked through the treetops illuminating patches of the woods, giving it a kaleidoscopic effect. Overall, the forest looked glorious.

Normally, this was a sight that she would love to ogle over, but before her mind could register the scene's beauty, realization hit her—she had to keep running.

She looked over her shoulder and cringed. Her hunter was hot on her heels, catching up to her in rapid pace. Although he was out of her field of vision, she could feel his presence getting closer, hear the crunch of leaves under his boots with every step, and see the birds flying away with anxiety in their chirps.

Mimicking them, Starfire took off. Auburn hair streaming behind her, she swiftly dodged every branch, trunk, and rock that blocked her path. She was treading so fast, she barely noticed the way she shuffled the pattern of multi-hued leaves beneath her, barely noticed that she has now departed the forest and has now entered a bright and sunny clearing, barely noticed her agile and stealthy predator lunging towards her —

She screamed. She and her attacker toppled into the grass, landing right in the middle of a field of dandelions. Starfire's eyes cringed open and looked up.

Tousled black hair, sharp features, and curiously masked eyes greeted her. Her assaulter gave her a lopsided grin. "Looks like I win," said Robin, putting both hands on either side of her face, effectively pinning her down.

And then she could not help it. A burst of laughter erupted from her throat. She kept laughing and laughing like a deranged little fan girl, wishing desperately for a pillow to scream into.

She could probably find a way to flee his grasp if she focused—they both knew that—but she was momentarily distracted by Robin's handsome face to care. Not that she wanted to escape, even if she could. She was simply too busy enjoying the feeling of his skin on hers. And the mere thought of that made her laugh even more.

Robin chuckled, joining in her laughter as he leaned down and planted butterfly kisses on her forehead, her cheek, her jaw, and slowly made his way towards her lips. But before he could kiss her there, the alien princess charged up a mini starbolt with a finger and aimed it strategically at her boyfriend's cheek.

The starbolt whizzed pass him, scraping his flesh lightly, but just enough to make him feel the pain singe his skin. He raised a hand to his cheek reflexively, annoyed by the disturbance.

Starfire took the opening. Within a split second she escaped the Boy Wonder's hold and flipped him to his back, slamming him into the grass. The tables are turned. He was her captive now.

Shock flashed across Robin's features, and was immediately replaced with a scowl. Fooled by his vixen of a girlfriend. How embarrassing. Apparently Starfire found something in his expression funny, and so she had the nerve to laugh.

She hovered above her, the strands of her auburn hair stroking his face, big jade eyes sparkling playfully. "I am afraid you have mistaken, Robin. It looks like I win," she purred, and gave him a smirk.

Robin momentarily found that amusing, since he was the one in this relationship that did the smirking. That was his smirk. And yet here she was, curving her lips in a way that was driving him insane.

Up until recently, Robin never really thought Starfire was capable of cat and mouse games, much less of teasing. She just seemed to be too sweet and bubbly for such things. The hell was he wrong. Nowadays, more and more often did Robin find himself trapped in situations wherein Starfire seduces him to his core, and by the end, he always seems to fall for it, much to his surprise.

The Tamaranian sucked in a breath, trying hard to suppress a giggle. She seemed to have trouble keeping her cool and collected demeanor. Now that he thought about it, Robin didn't always lose in their little game of allurement. Occasionally, Starfire would be the one to submerge into a fit a girlish laughter.

Starfire was on the verge of hysterics, she had to bite her lip. Robin found the look so adorable, he couldn't help himself. He lifted his head to steal a kiss, but Starfire dodged his attempt, giggling uncontrollably.

Robin groaned. "Oh come on! I haven't kissed you since this morning!"

Starfire rolled her eyes. "Indeed, such a long wait," she said. She tried to contort her face back into her smug expression, but failed triumphantly, so she just gave in and laughed some more, bright emerald eyes sparkling with delight.

Robin simply watched her closely, a small smile escaping his lips, and wondered if anybody else felt the same way he did. If anyone had this one person that they would gladly spend the whole day with and listen to whatever this person could possibly say, because they just like the sound of his or her voice, and basically the person's whole existence. Because that was what he felt with Starfire. He liked this feeling—a lot.

He pondered this for a moment, until he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Starfire's slender waist and pulled her down next to him. To his surprise (and pleasure) Starfire did not resist him.

The trees surrounding the meadow were cheery with color. The sky was cloudless and bright. The scene matched his mood. Lying side by side, he encircled her in his arms, positioning her in a way that she fit his cuddle like clay to a mold, and said, "You'll be the death of me, you know that?"

Starfire, who was about to close her eyes and drift off into ecstasy, became fully alert. "I am killing you?" she asked, tensed.

Robin chuckled. "It was an expression."

"Oh," said Starfire, relaxing. "But uh . . . do I, in any way, cause you discomfort?"

Robin was about to retort, _You do, when you don't let me kiss you,_ but saw the way Starfire's eyes were staring at him, anxiety in them, painstakingly waiting for a reply.

He pulled her closer, a small smile spreading across his lips. "No, Starfire. If anything, you make me very happy," he said slowly, pronouncing each word clearly.

Starfire felt her soul burst with joy. It was easy to feel love for someone—that can come easily to anyone every day. But to make someone happy was an extremely different thing altogether.

She sighed, and raised her head from his shoulder to smile at him. "I suppose I do owe you a kiss for scraping your cheek," she said, and leaned in to give him a quick peck where her starbolt hit earlier.

Robin scowled with distaste. "Not satisfied," he announced.

Starfire shook her head. "My, aren't you demanding."

Robin held her tighter and pulled her even closer. Or at least, the best he could, consider they were only millimeters apart by now.

"I know," he grinned, "just—indulge me for a moment?"

Starfire, shrugging with faked reluctance, gave in.

When Robin closed the explicitly narrow space that separated them as his lips landed sweetly on hers, Starfire wished to burst.

She placed a hand on his neck, tugging him closer, ready to melt in his arms, when he abruptly pulled away and raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "So I'm the demanding one?" he laughed, and kissed her again.

**Xxx A/N:** This is so pointless and cheesy, it makes me want to laugh and cry. But yaaay for RobStar, right? :D It made me all giddy when I typed the word "girlfriend" here since now they're a canon couple and all this stuff could happen in a real episode one day. The thought makes me extremely happy, and yet I dunno why. I can't get enough of these two, I swear. They make me randomly smile whenever I remember them. Anyways, comments are appreciated. Make my day. Or if you're planning to bash me, at least make it constructive criticism, yeah? Bye bye for now~

—kimqwin


End file.
